


Troubles In The Park

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Life We Share... [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Life We Share... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548919
Kudos: 1





	Troubles In The Park

Inuyasha and Shippo were both hiding behind some brushes while they were watching a young handsome man dating two of the 10-tailed kitsune's daughters in between them on benches from the brushes.

"Oh, he's using the Smile Number 16! Should have used the number 3! What a noob! Hahaha!" Shippo comment and laughed with amusement at this. "And he's now employing the Compliment Number 7 on her! Should have gone with the Number 4! Haha! Man, what an amateur this guy is!"

Inuyasha only simply raised his eyebrow at this. "Shippo, did you just dragged both me and Kagome here just make fun of him being amateur compared to yourself?"

Shippo then raised his finger up. "Wait for it... _Wait for it..._ "

The man reach for Shippo's daughter's bottoms and touch them.

Then the sounds of hands slapping was then heard in the air.

Inuyasha just sighed in exasperation while Shippo was just laughing maniacally and gleefully at this.


End file.
